Various prior arrangements have been provided utilizing wind currents for generating electric power for electrically driven automobiles. In some arrangements, rotor assemblies and electric generators have been provided for use in electrically powered vehicles where the air currents passing by or through the vehicle have been used to generate electricity to be retained in an electric storage battery arrangement to supplement the power provided to the battery from outside sources.
One such previous device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,930, is adapted to be carried on the roof of an automobile but is activated only by motion of the vehicle and does not provide means to take advantage of the air currents when the vehicle is at rest inasmuch as the disclosed arrangement is not adapted to take maximum advantage of ambient air currents when the vehicle is at rest.
Another such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,925.
Moreover, such previous devices have in many cases been provided with air duct means to selectively conduct the air stream passing over the vehicle to the impeller whereby the resistance to flow of the air stream is increased and the efficiency of the apparatus is decreased accordingly.
Another previous device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,239, provides fluid flow driven impulse drive means disposed within the vehicle for rotation about a horizontal axis where an air stream is provided to an air duct to direct the air stream through the vehicle to the rotor which, likewise, is rotated in response to movement of the air current through a cooperative housing in response to motion of the vehicle in a forward direction.
Other previous devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,848 and 3,707,812, have disclosed various arrangements for rotation of an impeller about a vertical axis but the devices are adapted specifically for use in connection with a stationary power plant to generate electricity at a stationary location.